Simone Lightbourne
Simone Lightbourne ist ein Nebencharakter der sechsten Staffel der Serie The 100. Ihre Rolle wird von Red Sun Rising bis Matryoshka von Tattiawna Jones verkörpert. Ihr Ursprungskörper von Chelah Horsdal. Seit Adjustment Protocol wird ihre Rolle von Paige Turco verkörpert. Vergangenheit Simone wurde auf der Erde geboren. Irgendwann heiratete sie Russell Lightbourne und hatte mit ihm eine Tochter, Josephine. Die drei gingen an Bord von Eligius III, um zum Mond Alpha zu reisen. Sie kamen dort im Jahr 2045 an und waren ursprüngliche Mitglieder der Mission Team Alpha. Simone war einer der Ärzte des Teams. Am 21. Tag der Mission wurde Simone von Russell während einer durch eine Sonnenfinsternis ausgelösten Psychose getötet. Um 2070 wurde Simone durch einen Wirt aus schwarzem Blut und ihrem Mind Drive wieder zum Leben erweckt. Ihre Familie wurde zu dreien der Primes und benutzte verschiedene Heerscharen für die nächsten zwei Jahrhunderte, um nach jedem Tod wiedergeboren zu werden. Simone war in ihrem fünften Host und wurde zu Simone VI. Zuletzt ist sie im Körper von Abigail Griffin wieder auferstanden. Im Laufe der Serie Staffel Sechs ''Sanctum'' An der Wand, in einem der Häuser in Sanctum, hängt ein Foto der originalen Simone und ihrer Familie. ''Red Sun Rising'' Simone wird in einer Rückblende mit dem Rest der Mission Team Alpha gezeigt. In der Rückblende bringt sie ihre Tochter Josephine zu ihrem Ehemann und sie ist sauer auf ihre Tochter, weil die Kinder eine unbekannte Beere essen, die nach Zuckerwatte schmeckt. Dann nimmt sie eine Erste-Hilfe-Tasche und geht, um nach den Kindern zu sehen. Später kehren Josephine und Gabriel Santiago ins Lager zurück, nachdem sie eine Schallanomalie gehört haben. Sie sehen, wie Simone schreiend und blutend aus dem Zelt rennt. Sie stirbt dann in Josephines Armen. The Children of Gabriel Die derzeitige "Reinkarnation" von Simone gehört zu den ersten Bürgern von Sanctum, die Clarke Griffins Gruppe gefunden haben. Als sie bemerkt, dass Rose mit Clarke spricht, bittet sie sie, weg zu bleiben und zu sagen, dass sie den Host beschützen müssen. Simone stellt ihren Ehemann als Russell Lightbourne VII vor und fordert Clarke auf, sich zu verbeugen, bevor er seinen Namen sagt. Im Gegensatz zu Russell ist Simone den Erdenbürgern gegenüber streng und abweisend. Als ihr Mann Clarke zum Abendessen einlädt, um zu besprechen, ob sie bleiben sollen, ist Simone besonders hart gegenüber Clarke. Sie beginnt Clarke zu fragen, wie viele Menschen sie getötet hat. Simone enthüllt, dass sie weiß, dass Clarke Wanheda heißt, was Clarke daraus ableitet, dass Jordan Green Delilah von ihrer Vergangenheit erzählt. Simone und ihr Mann beschließen, Clarkes Leute nicht in Sanctum zu lassen. Nachdem Clarke Delilah rettet, die von den Kindern Gabriels entführt wurde, und sie entdecken, dass Clarke königliches Blut hat, ändern sie ihre Meinung. The Face Behind the Glass Simone wird misstrauisch, dass einer ihrer Bewohner in Sanctum ein Verräter und ein Spion für die Kinder Gabriels ist. Ihre Vermutungen bestätigen sich, als sie herausfinden, dass Cillian Clarke entführt hat, weil sie königliches Blut hat. Nachdem Simone und Russell erfahren hatten, dass Rose getötet wurde, überlegten sie, Clarke als Host für ihre Tochter Josephine zu verwenden. Russell tut es leid, Clarke ausgenutzt zu haben, aber Simone überzeugt ihn, dass es so sein sollte - es ist ein Schicksal, dass ein Host wie Clarke in Sanctum gelandet ist. Um Josephine zurückzubringen, stimmen sie zu, Clarkes Gedanken zu löschen und ihre Erinnerungen und Persönlichkeit durch die von Josephine zu ersetzen. Also öffnet sie ihre Halskette und enthüllt einen Mind Drive, ein Implantat, das Beccas zweiten K.I. (Die Flamme) ähnelt. Sie injiziert Clarke Beruhigungsmittel, um sie schlafen zu lassen. Danach bringen sie sie in ein Labor und stecken Josephines Mind Drive in sie. Eine Weile später wacht Josephine in Clarkes Körper auf. Simone ist begeistert, mit ihrer Tochter wieder vereint zu sein. The Old Man and the Anomaly Simone kommt mit Abigail, Raven und einigen anderen Sanctum Bürgern zur Eligius IV. Sie hat einen Mann namens Gavin davon überzeugt, sich als Kanes Host zu opfern. Nachdem Raven herausgefunden hat, was sie vorhaben, konfrontiert sie Abby damit. Allerdings sagt Simone, dass es kein Mord ist, wenn sie sich freiwillig melden. Bevor Raven Gavin davon abbringen kann, injiziert ihm Simone eine Substanz, die ihn umwirft und seinen Verstand löscht. Nach einem Weltraumspaziergang ist Abbys Plan, Nightblood herzustellen und Kane zurückzubringen, ein Erfolg. Simone nimmt das Serum und freut sich zu sehen, dass es funktioniert hat. Sie verlässt den Raum, um Abby und Kane und seinem neuen Körper Privatsphäre für ihr Wiedersehen zu geben. What You Take With You Der auferstandene Kane ist von seinem neuen Zustand weniger als erfreut, besonders nachdem er Gavins Frau unter Simones Bewachung getroffen hat. Kane wird wütend, als er merkt, dass die Primes gelogen haben, was mit den Hosts passiert, und Simone vor aller Augen anschreit. Später bereitet sich Simone darauf vor, mit dem Nightblood nach Sanctum zurückzukehren, als Indra, Niylah und einige Sky People eintreten und mit vorgehaltener Waffe das Landungsschiff übernehmen. Sie drohen, Simone zu erschießen, wenn ihre Wachen etwas versuchen. Indra hat Simone und die Gruppe aus Sanctum gefangen und ordnet an, dass sie Simone töten sollen, wenn jemand versucht zu gehen. Indras Gruppe nimmt das Nightblood, das auf eigenen Wunsch an der Seite von Kane gefloated wird, um zu verhindern, dass die Primes neue Nightbloods erschaffen. Matryoshka Simone kehrt mit Abby nach Sanctum zurück und Raven ist bestürzt, als sie bewaffnete Wachen überall sieht. Abby und Raven werden verhaftet und Simone erzählt Abby, dass ihre Tochter tot ist, nachdem sie enthüllt hat, dass Kane sich selbst getötet und den Mind Drive mitgenommen hat. Nachdem Simone erfahren hat, was auf Sanctum passiert ist, drängt sie Russell, die Gefangenen hinzurichten, obwohl Russell von der Idee weit weniger begeistert ist und immer noch Frieden wünscht. Simone stimmt zu, stattdessen nur eine Person zu exekutieren. Später setzen sich die vier überlebenden Primes zum Mittagessen zusammen, wo Ryker seine Unzufriedenheit mit der Idee, jemanden hinzurichten, zum Ausdruck bringt und Priya Russell und Simone nachdrücklich dafür tadelt, dass sie ohne Rücksprache mit den anderen Primes gehandelt haben. Sanctum Wachen bringen die Nachricht, dass Gaia gefangen genommen wurde, und einen Mann namens Ty, der behauptet, Informationen darüber zu haben, wo Echo zu finden ist. Ty konfrontiert die Primes wütend mit ihren Handlungen, einschließlich des Verlusts seines Kindes bei den Opferhain aufgrund von Josephines Erlässen. Als Ty die Hoffnung zum Ausdruck bringt, dass Josephine auch sterben wird, versucht Simone, Ty wütend zu konfrontieren. Ty zerschmettert ein Trinkglas, sticht Simone mit einem Glasscherben in die Kehle und wird schnell zurückgehalten, als Russell sich um die sterbende Simone kümmert. Simone stirbt in Russells Armen und er verspricht, sie zurückzubringen, egal was es braucht. ''Ashes to Ashes'' Russell lässt Ryker Echo in ein Nightblood verwandeln, damit sie Simones neuer Host wird. Dieser Plan wird vereitelt, als Gaia und Nathan Miller Echo retten, die Ryker tötet. Als Clarke später als Josephine nach Sanctum zurückkehrt, befragt sie Russell nach Simone. Russell zeigt Clarke Simones Mind Drive und gibt an, dass es einen Vorfall gegeben hat. Clarkes Ankunft hindert Russell daran, Rykers Fortschritt zu überprüfen und so seinen Tod und sein Versagen, Echo als Simones neuen Host vorzubereiten, zu entdecken. Adjustment Protocol Simone ist im Körper von Abigail Griffin zum Schock und Entsetzen von Clarke auferstanden. Simone verwechselt Clarkes Traurigkeit damit, dass Gabriel Josephine verraten hat und Clarke ihre Mutter als Josephine bezeichnet. Simone verrät, dass sie sich in den Weltraum zurückziehen, da Sanctum für sie derzeit verloren ist. Simone bedroht Madis Leben, um Raven zu zwingen, die Primes und ihre Wachen nach Eligius IV zu steuern. Als die Primes auf Eligius IV ankommen, hält Simone Raven mit vorgehaltener Waffe fest, um die Übergabe der Besatzung zu erzwingen. The Blood of Sanctum TPA Beziehungen Russel Lightbourne Aussehen Persönlichkeit Auftritte Trivia Zitate Galerie Referenzen en:Simone Lightbourne Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 6. Staffel Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Planet Alpha Kategorie:Sanctum Kategorie:Eligius Corporation Kategorie:Eligius III